


I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant: Cyborg Edition

by PugPackage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Just the first bit where he starts labor and what not, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, This is just a long shitpost, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugPackage/pseuds/PugPackage
Summary: I swear this is the plot of a decent amount of the “I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant” episodes I’ve seen ever. I literally wrote this on a whim just to be ridiculous so don't take it too seriously. :'D Most of this was me just power writing whatever to let off steam from work a while back. And I'm posting it because I haven't posted anything in a while. Enjoy? Or have a laugh.





	I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant: Cyborg Edition

I swear this is the plot of like 90% of the “I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant” episodes I’ve seen ever.

There wasn’t a whole lot McCree needed to know about what it meant when Genji crawls into bed with him, sidling up to his back to sigh forlornly, the moment the cowboy gets back from his mission. He shuffles around to turn over and wrap his arms around the cyborg, touching the latch and removing the faceplate and visor. “Hey darlin’, still nothin?” Jesse asks, leaning down to give his nose a little kiss. Genji shakes his head. “I just don’t know what’s wrong with me. Angela says everything is functional, I’m the right age, she installed all the right parts. But I just… can’t get pregnant….” The cyborg sighs again, a bit heavier this time. Jesse tugs his boyfriend's head into his neck. “Aw I’m sorry darlin, I mean, might be my fault…?” He provides helpfully. Genji shakes his head. “No, you’re perfect. She’s looking into some alternative methods, but somethings doing something weird and my hormones are off. So nothing’s happening until then….” Jesse just runs his hand over Genji’s back. “Don’t worry darlin’, Angie’s a miracle worker. We’re having a baby sugar. You want me to lay here and tell you how gorgeous and perfect you are?” He grins and Genji smiles just a tiniest bit. “I… suppose I could let you spoil me until I feel better.” Jesse’s grin splits wider, reaching his eyes at his boyfriend's little smile.

~Some amount of months later~

Genji toyed with a shuriken, sighing and turning it over in his hand while he sits in a safe house with D.Va. She’s playing some kind of game that he couldn’t pay attention to, too busy thinking about his and McCree’s childbearing issues. It’d been months and his stupid body still hadn’t managed to fix itself and he’s starting to reach the end of his rope and throw in the towel. He’d never admit it to Angela, but he’d been eating more out of a sort of depression. Didn’t affect his movement much but he was getting a little softer. Not normally needing to eat but he was gonna do it anyways, as a result he’d been feeling weird and crampy the past few days, but nothing he couldn’t mask easily. The armor not fitting anymore was depressing. Slotting him firmly in “observing” type jobs rather than full stealth. 

He’s just about to stand and tell Hana they could simply just go to bed, when a sharp pain causes him to groan, doubling over with a hand over his abdomen. Hana pauses her game to observe him for a bit. “... You alright there, robocop?” She asks, wiggling over to rest a hand on his back. Genji sits up, taking a deep breath. After a couple moments he opens his eyes and responds. “Yes, yes. Just a cr-uuugh.” He doubles over again, the pain panging through him again. “I’m taking that as a no.” Hana stands and hurries to grab her comm and phone from wherever she left it. 

Meanwhile Genji pants and panics a little, staying bent over because he’s not allowing himself to be embarrassed by his own body betraying him again. A bad reaction to actually eating? Has someone poisoned him? Sombra?? His brain is racing a mile a minute and he tries to regulate his breathing to work himself through the pain. Three minutes pass and he sits up a little bit, just a little bit. Testing the waters. Relaxing a bit he stands and goes to find D.Va, getting as far as the dining table before it hits again, causing him to groan. He grips the table and pants, Hana heading back into the room with her comm. She pauses and keeps observing him for a few more moments. A few more aggresive wave of cramps later he snaps just a little. “Enjoying the show?” She snaps out of her stupor and taps something on her phone. “Hey this is D.Va, requesting immediate medical evacuation.” 76’s voice crackles through the comm, grumbling a bit. “If this is for a sore wrist you know what I’m-” “It’s for Genji. He’s in labor.” 

His brow furrows and he looks over at her. “No, I’m not. I’m not even pregnant.” Hana takes one look at him, looking him over. “I have a few nieces and nephews, I think I know what I’m doing.” Genji wants to rebuke this but is doubled over by another wave of pain. There’s a couple moments of pain before a different sensation hits him and he realizes D.Va isn’t wrong. “Oh fuck… shit. FUck.” “Yeah I’d hurry his water broke.” There’s still radio silence before there’s a few choking sounds from Mercy’s comm before she’s shrieking for a medical carrier to be set up. “Can you get him to this location, Hana?” The gamer checks her phone before verbally confirming this and helping Genji up. “Alright, c’mon let’s get you to this carrier before you have a kid right here, Genji.” He let’s her lead him, breathing, even hyperventilating a bit, his vents releasing steam with every pain that hits him. “I’m pregnant…” Genji murmurs over and over again, until the, what he now knows are, contractions are too much for him to talk through.  
\------  
Back at the base McCree’s in a little bit of a panic. He’s got no idea what’s going on, just that Mercy has grabbed Lucio and Zenyatta, and is now racing for the medical carrier, and it involves Genji. Jogging along after he tries to ask what’s wrong but is interrupted by the door slamming shut and the craft taking off. He stands there, dumbstruck, but determined to wait right where he is until it gets back.  
\-------  
“Alright ETA five minutes, Genji. You hold on.” D.Va has him laying on a bench as she gets her mech set up for transport while they wait. “B team you’re going to have to take over for us.” Between rounds of pain Genji had to admit, he really wished he had his shit together as much as D.Va has hers at 19. He groans, legs curling up and he runs his hands over his eyes. “How does someone not know they’re pregnant in this day and age?” Genji whimpers, biting the insides of his cheeks. D.Va comes over with a damp towel, laying it on his forehead. “It happens. You just breath and hold on, robomom.” 

The carrier lands nearby and Mercy is barreling out of it before the door even opens, Lucio not too far behind her. D.Va works on getting her mech loaded up while Angela hauls Genji up. There’s a small yelp from the cyborg and he clings, she loads him into the carrier and nearly slams him into a bed before Zenyatta catches him at the last minute. “Master…” He gasps out before he’s shushed. “Quiet, you just focus.” D.Va hops into the carrier as the door closes and immediately starts running around, doing as she’s told. Earphones are slid over Genji’s ears and he tilts his head back to look at Lucio as the DJ smiles. “You’re doing great.” The ninja highly doubts that but he’ll take any praise at this point. 

The trip back is as eventful as it can be when you’re a cyborg having a baby, through some miracle of nature the whole thing is done with before they return and he collapses back on the bed. “Oh my god.” He murmurs running his hands over his now sweaty face. Genji didn’t know he could sweat but boy did he learn. “I never want to do that again.” He murmurs before opening his eyes. Mercy laughs. “I’m not sure, this is probably the cutest little girl I’ve seen. Jesse’s going to want more.” “Shut up I’ll cut his dick off.” Genji says while making grabby hands at the little pink bundle. “Besides in my experience Shimada siblings don’t really end well.” He says as he gets hands on her, immediately cooing in Japanese at her. 

When they land and the door opens McCree twitches a little before charging right in. “What’s wrong Is Genji okay? ‘S he hurt?” He looks around before spotting Genji with a small pink bundle and the synapses in his head process what he’s seeing. “Issat… where’d ya’ll get a baby from?” “Oh man you’ll never beli-” “Hana. Don’t.” Lucio drags her away and out of the carrier to get her mech stored away. Like the true southern gentleman he is he takes off his hat and approaches the bed. “That’s a baby.” McCree says like an intelligent person. Genji laughs. “Yes, yes it is. It’s our baby. Angela says she’s fine, despite all the nonsense I kept doing over the months I was pregnant.” McCree stands there dumbstruck for a bit before he just. Crumples to the ground, passed out cold. Genji leans over the edge of the bed, inspecting McCree before a devilish grin slides over his face. 

“Anyone happen to know where Hanzo is right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I actually posted this. Jfc.


End file.
